In the related art, a light-shielding plate for a vehicle needs to be adjusted mechanically and manually. Especially, in the case that a running direction of the vehicle changes and a light-shielding position of the light-shielding plate needs to be adjusted manually to prevent light disturbance, the driving safety may be adversely affected.
In addition, such a light shielding device capable of adjusting a light transmittance automatically also needs to be adopted in some other fields, e.g., a viewing room where a light-transmitting or light-shielding function needs to be selected according to the practical need, or a bathroom which needs to be shielded or not shielded according to the practical need. However, currently there is no controllable light-shielding technology capable of adjusting the light transmittance automatically in a better manner.